His Secrets of the Past
by AnimexGirlX
Summary: Sabrina has known Gary since she was 7 but as she got older, she realized something's different about him. Looking at all the photos she has...she sees the one flaw...he's never aged!


**His Secrets of the Past**

_"Gary!! Gary guess what?" a little girl with long brown hair asked as she jumped into the arms of a young male. He smiled warmly and looked into her innocent eyes as he spoke. _

_"Yes Sabrina? What is it?" his voice was calm and soothing, his eyes full of wisdom beyond his years._

_"You know how you always liked Pokemon fossils? Well I found you one!!" Sabrina squealed as she pulled out a rock that had indentions on it. Gary gasped softly with a smile._

_"That's a great find! You're an excellent explorer for such a young age." He said with pat on her head. She giggled with delight as she held the fossil to her chest. He set her down gently and walked her to the dock that stood out in Pallet Town. _

_The waves were crashing back and forth, creating a beautiful view as the sun slowly started to drift down. Stars were beginning to appear as Sabrina held Gary's hands that seemed so much bigger than her little ones. The wind blew gently as Pidgey's flew overhead. _

_"Want me to tell you a secret Sabrina?" Gary asked looking down at her. She looked up with a soft smile and nodded excitedly, eager to here this secret. He reached down and took the fossil from her gently and held it to his chest with his eyes closed. Then after a few minutes, he opened his eyes and handed it back to her. _

_"That's a special fossil. Hold it to your chest, close your eyes and make a wish." He told her. She blinked but smiled and nodded and did so. With her hand over the fossil, she set it gently on her chest and closed her eyes. The wind blew a bit harder as she wished and soon she opened her eyes once more and smiled up at him. _

_"Now what?" she asked. _

_"Throw it into the water. As gently as you can but make it count. Throw it so far that no one will be able to find it, but do it with care." He said softly. _

_"But…why? If it's so special, then why don't we keep it?" she asked so innocently. He chuckled softly. _

_"It's so special, that we don't want anyone else finding that. It's a very rare fossil and if brought into the wrong hands…it could be dangerous. But, maybe one day, in the future, someone good will find it and use it for something useful." He told her. _

_"But…we're good. Why don't we keep it Gary?" she questioned. He chuckled once more and kneeled down to her level and patted her head once more with gentle care._

_"Because now…we don't have any use for it. You found it by accident which means the fossil isn't ready to be used. When the fossil is ready…it'll find the right person. Besides…that fossil can be used right now for a small purpose. It's the special secret…" he said with a smirk. She gasped and grinned. _

_"What's the secret?! Oh please tell me!!" she said enthusiastic now. He laughed. _

_"Ok ok! I'll spill! If you make a wish with that fossil…it'll come true!" he said in almost a whisper. Her eyes widened as she clenched the stone._

_"Really?" she whispered back. He nodded._

_"Yes, but it can't stay with us if we want our wishes to come true!" he told her. She looked at him then at the fossil and nodded and faced the sea. Gary looked towards the sea as well. She took in a breath, closed her eyes and tossed the fossil up and out to sea. _

_Gary smiled as Sabrina slowly opened her eyes and dropped her arms._

_"Was that good?" she asked. He looked at her gently._

_"No…" he paused and her smiled turned into a frown as disappointment crawled onto her face. He then continued in a hushed voice, "…it was perfect." She slowly smiled and hugged him tightly with her arms around his neck. He laughed and hugged her back. _

_"Gary…thank you so much." She told him with her eyes closed. _

_"For what?" he asked with a smile._

_"For being my friend…I don't know what I'd ever do without you." She said. _

_He smiled and sighed and held her closer with his eyes closed. _

_"Of course Sabrina…I'm always going to be here for you…that's a promise." He said. She smiled and they broke the hug then looked out at the crashing sea. _

_"Will it really come true? Our wishes?" she asked. _

_"Yes…it will…that's another promise." He said. _

The same young boy sat on the dock in Pallet, looking at a picture in his hands as the sea gently rolled along. Nothing about him seemed to have changed except for his eyes having more knowledge and wisdom then it did 9 years ago.

The picture was small and showed a large group of people and Pokemon smiling and having fun. The main one's that stuck out were all the professors of the regions, Sabrina's mom Molly, Gary, and finally Sabrina at the age of 7. They were all standing in front of the dock and the day seemed to be perfect for the picture.

Gary smiled as he saw Sabrina was waving to the camera while her other arm was wrapped around Gary's neck. He was holding her and had always made the remark that she was too heavy to be 7. He chuckled to himself at the thought but stopped when a voice called out to him.

"Gary!! There you are!" a young woman called running to him with a pleasant smile on her face. Gary turned around and smiled when he saw Sabrina.

She had grown much and was definitely not 7 years old anymore. Her brown hair was long and flowing, her body had curves and she was much taller than girls her age. Her hazel eyes sparkled and her arms and legs were a sculpture's masterpiece. Her skin was a light tan and her long fingernails shown a red. Ever since she was 10 and first began her Pokemon journey, she had grown much faster in the breasts. She was so mature in both mind and body for being only 16 and Gary made sure to guard her well because of this. She was still so innocent despite her age and had never seen anything that would ever hurt her and scar her in anyway. Gary however, had and would try everything in his power to make sure she never saw anything like he had before.

She ran up to him with an exhausted smile and he quickly hid the picture in his shirt then stood up and looked at her.

"Ran all the way here?" He asked. She nodded.

"Charizard was wanting to spend time with Daisy and Max so I had to run here all the way from Viridian." She said with a grin.

"You act like Viridian is so far away!" Gary said laughing. She puffed out her cheek embarrassingly.

"Hey! I'd like to see YOU run from Viridian to here without stopping and trying to avoid all the wild Pokemon!" she told him.

"Ok, ok! I get your point…" Gary said putting his hands up in case she hit him. She simply smiled and put her hands behind her back and turned around and began to walk. He couldn't help but watch her for some reason as her blue skirt swayed from side to side when she walked. Her purple shirt fit her body perfectly and the way some of her hair fell onto her shoulders no matter what just made Gary smile.

"I need to change so I'll be right back Gary! You gonna be ok till I get back?" she joked stopping and looking at him from the corner of her eyes. He blinked and snapped out of his dreaming and smirked.

"Please, you think just cause you're gone for a few minutes I ain't gonna be ok? Pfft. Apparently you don't know me very well." He said crossing his arms and closing his eyes. She stayed silent for a moment then spoke softly before turning back around,

"You're right…I don't know you very well…and that's what scares me." Gary stared at her sharply as she walked back inside. He looked up at the sky and unfolded his arms and sighed. He seemed to be thinking hard about something.

Sabrina walked upstairs to her room and closed the door then plopped on her bed with a sigh.

"Oh boy…" she said. She blinked a couple of times then sat up and began searching through her nightstand by her bed. As she looked, she put different photos on her bed and spread them out. Finally, after having the ones she needed, she looked at all of them hard. She seemed to be thinking and was looking for something.

Gary waited outside patiently and was just lost in thought. Finally, something caught his eye and he blinked as he reached down on the ground and picked up a familiar rock. He smiled softly.

"Hey there old friend, how did you get up here huh? Heh…you have the funniest ways of showing up don't you?" he said as if the fossil would reply back.

_9 years ago…Sabrina had found this fossil and she threw it in the sea and made a wish…heh. Guess the rock is ready for another wish then. _Gary thought. He was about to make another wish when Sabrina busted through her house door and ran off into the forest holding something. Gary blinked and quickly shoved the fossil in his pocket and followed her.

Gary panted as he looked around, his pace slowing down into a fast walk.

_Where the hell did she go? I saw her go this way…_ he thought. He stopped though when he came to a clearing, with trees surrounding it from every way but saw Sabrina at the end, holding something in her hand. Her eyes were narrowed and she was panting. She had changed into jeans and a tank top but didn't look happy to see him. He shook off the feelings he was getting and put on a fake smile as he walked forward.

"There you are Sabrina. Why are you out here?" he asked. She shook her head and took a step back which made him stop and the smile disappeared. He asked a bit more firmly now, "Why are you out here?"

"Who are you?" she asked sternly. He blinked.

"What're you talking about? I'm Gary…you know me, we…"

"No!! You tell me who you are dammit!!" she interrupted.

Gary stared hard at her and he clenched his fists.

"Sabrina…what are you talking about?" he asked.

"Don't play stupid with me! You don't think I haven't noticed? You don't change…you're appearance, it stayed the same through all these years!!" she yelled at him, tears starting to appear in her eyes. He blinked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He simply stated.

"Oh really? Then why don't you have a look at these pictures to remind you!!!" she shouted as she threw the photos in her hand and they scattered across the ground. Gary watched them fall to the ground then looked back up at the crying Sabrina.

"What are you?" she asked softly. Gary remained silent. "I've noticed since I started my journey…you don't age. You stayed the same all these years. As I went to different towns and I met more people, I talked to them and asked but…no one seems to know you. No one knows who you are or where you came from!! Why is that?" she asked tears falling. He stayed silent still then sighed and spoke.

"You want to know what I am? Where I came from? Then I'll tell you…I've walked amongst you humans for thousands of years now! I've been cursed for all these years. Over thousands of years ago, I was cursed with eternal life!!" Her eyes widened.

"Do you know what it's like, to lose your family…all your friends…but you live on? It's a feeling that can't be described! There's a reason why I don't ever capture Pokemon…it's because I know that they'll one day die while I live on!! It hurts having to see everyone you love die as you just live on and roam the Earth alone!! People just stare, wondering why the young boy is crying. Maybe it's because today's the day he got this damn curse and his parents' death was today!! The day he became alone and had no one to care for him or even love him!!!! But you wouldn't know that feeling would you?" he asked eyeing her. "One day, I was walking and just came upon little Pallet Town and who would be there? Why, little miss Sabrina, all alone just like me. I thought maybe I had found someone just like me, who would understand what I'm going through and who would be a selfless friend…but what do I find? A selfish little brat who takes everything for granted!" he said in a dark and cold tone.

Sabrina's eyes showed fright; she became scared as he talked more.

"Sure, you and I had some fun times when you were younger but I soon realized that you were becoming more suspicious as you got older. I told myself I had to leave before you found out, I had to leave! But…I couldn't…you kept me here. It was as if you had me attached to you…as if a chain connected us. I had never felt this feeling before and soon realized…I was in love with you. But as time grew on…you kept getting more suspicious of me…I knew I had to take care of it somehow…I hoped to tell you what was wrong and you take it easily and understand and still be my friend…I thought you were my friend Sabrina!!!! You betrayed me!!! You'd have me turned in for something I didn't do because I've been placed with this demonic curse!!! You don't even know how it feels to be in my shoes!! Where's your EMPATHY for others huh?!!" he shouted at her, his eyes widening and his voice becoming much louder and aggressive. "I can't believe you would do this to someone's who's always been there for you!! I was the only one who would stay by your side when you got lonely! I was the only one who protected you from the evils of this world!! I'm the only one who was your friend!!!!!"

Sabrina shook in fear and shook her head in denial.

"No…it can't be…" she hugged her arms for some kind of comfort. Gary was panting and had slowly reached in his pocket and pulled something out.

"I'm sorry Sabrina but…you know too much now…I can't trust you." He said, his eyes dark and menacing. She looked at him in fear and shook her head again.

"N-No!! I can change! I won't tell anyone, I promise!! Please trust me!!" she said seeing the black shiny gun in his hand. He shook his head.

"I've met lots of people…and the one thing I've learned about humans is that…you can't be trusted. No one can keep secrets. Not even your spouse…or your siblings…not even your own mother. Humans can't be trusted! It's the simply way of life! I'm sorry but…it's too late. You should have thought about it…before you threatened to turn me in." he said as he looked her in her innocent and scared eyes once more.

"No wait please!! Gary please trust me!! I promise!! Please!!" She begged. His arm shook as he aimed the gun at her and shook his head.

"I'm sorry…I love you." He said then fired as Pidgey's flew from the trees and all became silent.

He slowly brought his arm down and put the gun back in his pocket and walked over to her dead body on the ground. Blood was already beginning to spread as he stared down coldly at her. Finally, he took the fossil out of his pocket and looked at it with a smile on his face and his eyes watering.

"This is the fifth time we've met…seems like another one just couldn't bear the secret of our pasts huh? Well, maybe next time you'll find me a better victim then. Well then…guess this is good-bye once more…" he said as he held the fossil to his chest and closed his eyes and started to wish.

_I'm going to make the same wish I've always made…I wish that I can find someone who will understand what I'm going through and be my friend no matter what. Hopefully…they can help me and free me of this blasted curse. _He thought in his mind.

He opened his eyes then threw the fossil into the trees with care but with force.

"Let's hope next time…we won't find someone who's so selfish and uncaring." He said coldly, once more looking at Sabrina, and then walked away and into the deep forest.

The wind began to blow as clouds started to form up in the sky and the world seemed to have gotten softer…


End file.
